


Always

by Captain_MJB



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:00:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26951050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_MJB/pseuds/Captain_MJB
Summary: Yang loves to watch Elf.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Kudos: 25





	Always

**Author's Note:**

> This started off as using an old piece of work I did years ago as changing it into a cute bee's moment and changed into something more meaningful

"Elf again, really Yang?" Blake chuckled, planting herself down next to her girlfriend on the sofa. "That's the second time this week,"

"It's my favourite, you know that," Yang smiled brightly at the cat faunus who had begun to roll her eyes, they'd had this conversation many times before.

"Yes I know that, you point it out every time you watch it, even if it's nowhere near Christmas" 

"There shouldn't be a set time to be able to watch something, it's like saying you can't eat ice-cream in winter," Yang clarified seriously, her lilac eyes meeting Blake's amber ones.

Blake couldn't help but laugh at how serious her girlfriend was taking being able to watch Elf whenever she wanted, "You're such a goof," She hummed, nudging Yang with her shoulder. Content enough to just be close to the blonde

"Say's you," The brawler huffed in feigned offence, nudging the smaller woman back, causing them to become involved in a tugging war, which eventually turned into Blake sliding on Yang’s lap with a mischievous smile gracing her lips, their eyes locking together. 

"Okay! Okay! I give up, you win, again," Yang laughed, snuggling into Blake’s neck, placing a small kiss there, causing the girl in her lap to let out a startled giggle.

“I don’t know if I could count this as you winning though Blakey, "She continued to press kisses on Blake’s neck, coming to a stop at her shoulder, covered by her signature catsuit. 

Blake sighed, "I'm going to miss you," Sher mumbled sadly into the side of Yang’s face, her hand coming to play with the blonde’s hair, a move which always made Blake feel loved, knowing that she was the only one that Yang trusted to do this with. 

Yang took a few seconds to reply, her eyes closed as she took in the feel of her girlfriend in her lap, fingers twirling her hair, "I know, I'm going to miss you as well, it's only two weeks this time though,"

“I know I’m being silly, we’ve done this plenty of times, being away from each other… I just don’t like it,” Blake admitted softly.

Leaning back so she could look directly into Blake’s eyes, Yang smiled softly, her hands coming up to cup her face, “I know baby, I don’t like it either but it’s just a simple mission, me and Rubes will be back before you know it, and hey you can make fun of Weiss for pretending she’s not missing Ruby,”

Blake laughed, the sisters were going on an independent mission with just the two of them, it wasn’t a common occurrence for the team to accept missions that did not require them all, preferring to work as a four. Sometimes though, when only two huntresses were needed and the skills required matched perfectly to members of their team, they had no choice in the matter.

“Promise you’ll come back to me?” Blake pleaded.

Yang smiled, “Always,”

Blake lent forward, “I love you,” She whispered as their lips brushed together, so close to meeting before she surged forward, their lips finally crashing together in a meaningful kiss, Blake sighed in content, breathing in her girlfriend. 

"I love you too," Yang replied once the kiss had finished, a content smile on her face.

"So....Elf?" 


End file.
